This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various devices and methods are known for suturing soft tissue in connection with arthroscopic, endoscopic, or other surgical procedures. These and other small-incision or less invasive surgical procedures generally require that suturing and the associated manipulation of suturing are performed in confined areas which are not easily accessible.
Although the existing devices can be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is still a need for procedures and devices that provide greater control in the passage of sutures, greater control in the passage of delicate sutures, and increased flexibility in the types and thicknesses of tissues that can be sutured in ordinary and in less invasive procedures.